


Thunderbirds Advent Calendar

by soniabigcheese



Series: Advent Calendar Thunderbirds are Go [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: A mini challenge I created for myself, at the run up to Christmas.





	1. December 1st - Baubles

Lady Penelope always adored Christmas - or the more appropriately named 'Festive' Season. And so, throughout the years, she managed to compile her very own special Advent Calendar. This was filled with memories and things that gave her a smile and influenced her in some small way. But to her, this was of an even greater significance.

Naturally, as she grew up, this list changed constantly. But there were some things that stayed the same.

The first on the list, on the 1st of December … were baubles.

She remembered accompanying her father - and Parker for that matter - to London, to the switching on of the lights. Obviously, her father insisted that they stay inside the car … for safety reasons. So it wasn't quite as magical as she'd expected. But still, there was at least one consolation.

Parker piped up and told 'is Lordship, that he would "take M'lady h'into the department store, h'as long h'as she kept a tight 'old of 'is 'and", Lord Creighton Ward couldn't argue with that and reluctantly allowed his precious daughter out of his sight.

True to his word, Parker was akin to a shadow, their hands firmly clasped tightly as he led her through milling crowds. There was a queue for the department store Santa, but Penny wasn't too bothered about all that nonsense. She was too entranced by the sparkling baubles on the store's own Christmas trees.

When Parker asked if any of them were for sale, and the assistant bluntly said no, there was almost another Global Conflict, there and then in the middle of the store. Penny's face turned beetroot red, her bottom lip pooched out and tears welled in her eyes.

It just took the summoning of the store manager … and a name drop or two. And, well, what do you know? A few minutes later, Penny and Parker left the store, she was clutching a carefully wrapped store bauble. A beaming smile on her face.

Of course, it never matched anything from their own personal festive decorations. But she kept it all the same. Each year, it is carefully unwrapped from the tissue paper, and is pride of place in the hallway.

Just for the day, mind you. She didn't want it to get broken.

And then it would be re-wrapped and put away until next 1 st of December.


	2. 2nd December - Pickled Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the Lady Penelope/Thunderbirds are Go Advent mini fics

December 2nd.

Pickled onions.

Lady Penelope couldn't figure out or at least remember, why this was significant around about Christmas. Until she was gently reminded one day, when she sauntered into the kitchen for a snack.

Lily, their beloved cook, was up to her elbows in creating home-made preserves. Including pickling onions. Tears were streaming down her face … and Penny's too, as the smell of boiling vinegar hit her, the minute she walked through that door.

After the initial shock, when Lily put the vinegar mix aside to cool off, she made Lady Penelope a nice cup of tea, and reminisced about years gone by. How 'little Miss' as Penny was affectionately called by the staff, used to hang around the kitchen, watching the staff go about their business.

They would perch her on the table, so that she wouldn't get trampled underfoot. There, she would sit quietly, nibbling on snacks. Most especially pickled onions. She was always chastised when she'd raid the jars … weeks before they were supposed to 'mature'.

Lily had always reminded her that some pickles could take up to six weeks before they could be opened and eaten. And Penny's reply was always the same.

But I like them crunchy.

So, for a while, Lily always made one special little jar for Lady Penelope and put it aside, in a special place in the cupboard. And once in a while, from then onwards, around about Christmas. She'd 'sneak' into the kitchen and help herself to her very own special jar of onions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my making pickled onions one day to the run up to Christmas, and hubby eagerly munching into them barely a week later. Much to my absolute horror.


	3. December 3rd - Sherbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three of the advent calendar

December 3rd

Sherbet.

Penny remembered the first time she put a Santa outfit on Sherbet. He whined, wriggled and kicked up a fuss, before sitting resignedly as she took loads of snaps of him.

She cooed, he seethed, waiting for the opportune moment.

Despite her father telling her that he looked really silly, she ignored him as she scooped her little doggie up and kissed his squished up nose.

"He's going to be a big star Daddy," she said excitedly, "just you wait and see!"

And then he let out a little stinky fart, causing Penny to wrinkle her nose. That's when she turned to Parker and asked him to take Sherbet out - just for five minutes or so. Reluctantly, Parker did as he was told.

They'd barely gotten out of the front door, when Sherbet bolted straight for a muddy puddle, and proceeded to roll in it.


	4. December 4th - Flannel Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next in the TAG Advent Calendar series

December 4th

Flannel Pyjamas

Great Aunt Sylvia was to blame for these. Every year, without fail, Penny always received a pair of flannel pyjamas, with the prophetic words of …

"You'll be thankful one day."

And every year, Penny would wear them only when Sylvia visited, and never again. They were too warm and far too big. She was veritably swamped in them. More often than not, she almost fell down the stairs as the hems dragged on the floor.

However, as the years moved on, and Penny grew older, she suddenly found a new appreciation for these pj's. And now, whenever she picks up the beautifully boxed and wrapped nightwear, she can't help but smile …

… and wear her pj's without a single complaint.

For Winter days in England were bloody freezing at times.


	5. December 5th - Silverware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth in the Thunderbirds are go/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar series of mini fics

December 5th

Silverware

As far back as Penny could remember, she was always baffled at the etiquette of the Creighton Ward antique silverware. Her father stressed quite strongly that she MUST learn how to use the cutlery, if she was to become a Lady. Whatever that meant.

So, every year, without fail, the large collection of silverware came out of the cupboards, was unwrapped from its tissue paper, and the staff meticulously cleaned it.

She knew what that meant. Yet another crash course on what fork to use for what dish. She'd been to many homes, and they never went through this rigmarole. And so patiently, she sat there, reciting each course, and what piece of cutlery was to be used.

It was tedious, but since the Creighton Wards were a 'traditional' lot, it was just one of those things that she had to endure.

It came in useful one particular time, however, when the newly appointed Prime Minister attended a banquet alongside Royalty. Sitting to his left, she discreetly tutored him on table etiquette, and was quite impressed when he managed to get through all the courses without embarrassing himself too much.


	6. December 6th - The Christmas Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the TAG/Penny centric Advent Calendar

December 6th

Parker - or putting it another way … the tale of the dreaded Christmas Sweater

Penny had dragged Parker around London, looking for the perfect gift for her father. She was hungry, despite the several cups of hot chocolate and shortbread biscuits. Her feet were beginning to hurt … and she needed to pee. Badly.

She was nine years old, and on the cusp of learning that Santa Claus didn't exist. She'd heard plenty of gossip around the boarding school, but she'd ignored them. Instead, she kept a hold of that Christmas dream for as long as she dared.

Here she was, however, in the care of dear Parker. The school had decided to close over the festive season and all children were sent home. Much to the disdain of Lord Hugh Creighton Ward. The last thing he wanted, was a child running around under his feet. He had work to do.

Anyways, getting off the story. Here we are, in Oxford Street, wandering aimlessly around, looking for that 'perfect' present. And that's when she spotted it. A bright green sweater with a Santa Claus knitted crudely on the front. The wool was glittery and it sparkled brightly.

Parker tried to gently dissuade her, but she was having none of it, and promptly purchased said sweater. With the help of Parker, she wrapped it up and placed it under the tree, with the expectations that Christmas morning, they'd spend some time together.

That wasn't to be, as her father was called away. He'd had his bags already packed and waiting. He'd been expecting this for a while and it couldn't be put off. Not even for a silly nonsense like Christmas.

So, here she was, sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by presents, replaying the holocall message.

"Sorry sweetie darling, had to go, couldn't put it off. See you in the New Year. Merry Christmas."

That's when Parker piped up.

"Let's pretend that I'm your father shall we?"

Resigned, she nodded her head and handed over the crudely wrapped gift. He crooned and 'oohhed' at it, enthusing that it was 'the best thing I've h'ever 'ad.' And promptly wore it. It was a perfect fit, and he looked so silly that she laughed at him.

That was when she realised that her father would never have worn that sweater. He'd probably have thrown it out or something.

From then onwards, she always made sure that Parker got his 'dreaded Christmas sweater'.

He'd complain. Oh yes, he'd object quite profusely. But in the end, he was happiest when he saw M'lady smiling. Even if her father couldn't be there for her, Parker always would. And that's what made Christmases even more special.


	7. From the Mouths of Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment of the TAG/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar

December 7th

From the Mouths of Children

Penny had a habit of creeping around her ancestral home and listening at doors and stuff. Luckily, she hadn't quite caught the infidelity of some staff members, but her little ears caught up on many other things that little ears shouldn't hear.

This was to be her very first 'Christmas party' appearance. She was only seven years old and was excited to meet everyone. Dressed in her prettiest pink party gown, her hair tied up with ribbons, she stood very still, trying her hardest not to get anything wrinkled, spilled upon …. or worse still, dragged through muddy puddles outside. If she ever WAS going to be allowed out there, that is.

Carefully holding her glass of juice, she waited patiently for her cue.

For her debut, she wanted to make an impression and decided upon a timeless Christmas classic ..

Good King Wenceslas

It was a complicated piece with lots of verses and choruses, but she was determined to get through it. However, over the weeks, she struggled and almost gave up.

Inspiration, however, came from a most unlikely source, during one of her evening explorations of the manor. The day before her debut to be exact. It was Parker, entertaining some of the staff with a rather inappropriate version of the song she was about to sing.

And now, stepping forward, right in front of the elite of the aristocracy, little Lady Penelope smiled broadly, waited for the live quartet to start up the first few bars ….

… and with a beautifully angelic voice …

Came out with ….

Good King Wences last looked out  
Out of his bedroom window*  
Silly bugger he fell out  
On a red hot cinder

Brightly shone his arse that night  
Though the frost was cruel  
When the doctor came in sight  
Riding on a muuuuuellll

*pronounced win - da to rhyme with cinder

Lord Hugh glared pointedly at Parker, who simply raised his eyes to the ceiling, bounced on the balls of his feet, clasped his hands behind his back … and whistled quietly.

"Do you have anything to do with this … Parker?"  
"No, sir, not at all. I don't know where she got h'it from sir."


	8. Little Robin Redbreast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of the Thunderbirds/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar

December 8th

Little Robin Redbreast

Robins had always been Penny's favourite bird, from as far back as she could remember. They were frequent visitors into the gardens at her ancestral home. She'd sit at the window and watch them for hours.

One particular Christmas, her mother gave her a tiny little Robin charm for her bracelet. It was made of silver with a ruby for the red chest and black enamel eyes.

It was her mother's last present.

She left them in the New Year. Just packed her bags and left, in favour of a younger serviceman. It was the scandal of the century and Lord Hugh tried to keep it from Penny for as long as possible. He tried to shield her from the gossipmongers.

And it made their relationship, that little bit stronger. But eventually he had to sit her down and explain that mother wasn't coming back.

From then on, her mother was never mentioned.

Ever.  
Again.

But Penny still kept that robin charm. And she still looked out of the window on occasion, just to see the robins flitting around the shrubbery in the garden.

Yes, they were cheery little birds, but sometimes she'd feel a little twinge of sadness, but could never figure out why. Actually, that was a big fat lie. She knew EXACTLY why she felt sad.

However, she'd sit up straight, jut that little jaw right out and pooch out her 'stiff upper lip'. Because that's what the British did. That's what they always did.


	9. Trees, Trees, and Even More Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day of the advent calendar

December 9th

Trees, Trees and Even More Trees

Every year, without fail, the Creighton Ward Manor had a freshly cut tree delivered for the main hall. The order was very specific, it had to be the right height - without the need to slice a couple of feet off. It had to have a few cones.

Yadda Yadda Yadda.

This had gone on for centuries and nothing much had changed. Until the Global Conflict. That had gone on for almost a decade and despite some countries that tried to stay out of the war, unfortunately they were targeted. And many trees and forests were decimated. Including the ones where the Norway Spruce grew, a particular favourite for many families over the years.

That meant only one thing.

Artificial trees were ruled out. Absolutely not. No, never. Forget it, we won’t have a tree this year if that’s going to happen.

Or so Lord Hugh thought.

Penny had other ideas.

For the first time ever, a living tree, complete with root ball, was brought into the manor. And it was met with favourable views too. The staff were happy that it didn’t shed its needles all over the carpets for many months afterwards - despite many spring cleaning attempts.

And she’d done her research too and discovered that she could replant it elsewhere. And so began one of many endeavours of Lady Penelope.

And it all began with just the one tree.

Naturally, there were many others who also came up with the same idea. She wasn’t a pioneer. But she helped with the whole ‘healing’ process.


	10. Baked Beans on Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Thunderbirds/Lady Penelope centric chapter

December 10th

Baked Beans on Toast

Penny always spent Christmas Day at home with her family - comprising of her father, Parker and the loyal staff.

There was, however, one particular day that she broke with tradition and it was the worst day of her life. It also permanently put her off turkey. Her favoured roast after that, was goose. It could be a little greasy if it wasn't cooked just right, but Lily their amazing cook, was an absolute whiz in the kitchen.

We're getting off topic here.

That fateful day.

Just months into the academy, and desperate for a little independence. Which meant living on campus and sharing with other students. There'd been an argument between her and her father over the festive arrangements that year, so, just for the hell of it, Penny decided to boycott the traditional dinner back home.

But, she started to feel guilty. So a few of the other recruits, decided to cheer her up with their own version of a Christmas dinner.

It was a disaster.

The turkey was still frozen in the middle, the vegetables were burned to a cinder and Penny developed a serious case of food poisoning.

And all that was left in the cupboards, was a tin of beans and some bread.

So, for the first … and ONLY time in her life. Lady Penelope ended up dining on beans on toast instead of a lavish feast.


	11. December 11th - A Blessing and a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update/chapter for the TAG/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a replacement chapter from the original. For personal reasons that I won't go into.

December 11th

A Blessing and a Curse

Creighton Ward manor had acquired Heritage status and was amongst the few ancestral estates that were Grade 2 listed building. And one of the rare ones that survived the Global Conflict, relatively intact.

That meant that original structures could NOT be altered unless very similar materials were used … and they received permission from the Heritage Trust (or the equivalent in the TAG universe). This meant lengthy waits from said council.

Which was a nightmare for Lord Hugh. As it cost him an absolute fortune and a lot of time, researching for the correct stones, lumber and other such rare items. Money that wasn’t always inexhaustible.

Thanks to the Global Conflict, as well as a fast moving economy - and mass production, finding the master crafters who were trained to deal with these tricky issues, had all but vanished.

The weather hadn’t exactly been favourable either, as constant rain and river surges cause the entire basement of the manor to flood. That was a major concern as many priceless artifacts that had been stored there, were ruined beyond repair. 

And there was also an issue with the structure of the property.

But salvation came in a most unusual form.

Jeff Tracy needed a spare HQ across the other side of the world, as well as managing to employ someone who was neutral from his family. Namely Lord Hugh’s daughter Lady Penelope, who came up with the idea. Creighton Ward manor needed someone to fix the problem … and be sympathetic with the renovations.

Who knew that his scientist friend and fellow inventor, was a closet geologist and knew exactly where you could get some of these rare items?

And that’s how Lady Penelope’s father, ended up with a bomb-proof, flood proof, structurally sound and technologically advanced ‘safe house’.

The Heritage Trust (or the equivalent) couldn’t lay a finger on them, because they’d managed to stick within the strict guidelines.


	12. 12th December - The Pink Bow Tie Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest chapter from the TAG/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar.  
> Halfway through!

December 12th

The Pink Bow Tie Event

It was Gordon Tracy's first ever formal event since his graduation. Since they'd made it official that they were dating, Penny thought it would be appropriate to 'show him off' to the rest of the guests at this years' Annual Gala dinner.

He didn't own a black tie, just a shocking pink one from said graduation and despite being ribbed relentlessly by his brothers, he managed to tie it correctly, before heading out.

The floor was full of guests all milling around, chattering, drinking flutes of champagne and accepting/refusing the canapes that were being handed around. Penny didn't see Gordon at first, there were too many bodies, and being so petite, despite her heels, it was hard to see over the tops of broad shoulders.

But then she spotted him, standing at the doorway, nervously playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

Or at least she spotted the shocking pink bow tie.

Cursing inwardly for her faux pas with the invitation - it should have read 'black tie' and not 'formal' … there was a difference. She could hear the sniggers around her. Sniggers that were directed at poor Gordon, who looked as though he was wishing the floor would swallow him up.

Gathering the hem of her skirt, she swept through the crowd and headed directly to Gordon, whose nervous smile widened into something akin to relief and absolute joy.

"Gordon, darling," she crooned, taking his hands and sweeping them wide apart, "just look at you. Don't you look handsome."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His face flushed furiously. She then let go and pretended to straighten his bow tie.

"And you even managed to match my dress too. How thoughtful of you."

Sure enough, when Gordon finally got over his nerves and took a better look, Lady Penelope was indeed, wearing a strapless, tightly fitting dress in a matching shocking pink. Just like his bow tie.

What he hadn't realised was that she'd been doing some research. She'd figured out that, because of all the rescues they'd been doing recently, he wouldn't have had any time to go out and buy a black bow tie. So she enrolled the help of Kayo, who sent her a picture of the pink bow tie in question. And Penny had a dress made to match it exactly.


	13. December 13th - It's a Dog's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in this series

December 13th

A Dog's Life

It'll be a day that Penny would remember for a long time. There'd been a particularly savage Winter, with thick swirling snow and extremely poor visibility. It was drifting up towards the windows. Thank goodness they'd managed to stock up for such dreadful conditions.

Sherbet, however, had other ideas, and demanded quite stridently, to want to be out in this weather. And as much as Penny and Parker tried to stop him, the dog flap beckoned.

Before they knew what had happened, he'd shot straight out into the thick snow. Parker - if he was being truly honest with himself - actually relished the whole idea of life without Sherbet. But, since the spoiled little mutt belonged to M'lady, that meant that he was under Parker's protection too.

Heaving a great and heavily aggravated sigh, he joined in with the search party. There was a problem, however. It might have been 1:30 in the afternoon, but the thick heavy clouds made it look a lot darker. And the falling snow, basically dampened any sounds. It was eerily quiet, with just the gentle, almost inaudible hiss of snowflakes hitting the ground.

Wading through knee-deep snow drifts, Penny was beside herself with worry, and in her hurry, she'd forgotten her coat. So here she was, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep warm and searching for her headstrong little doggie at the same time.

Half an hour had passed and she was starting to develop a chill. Parker tried to get her to go back inside but she refused. Sherbet HAD to be found. It was imperative.

They'd almost given up hope, when Parker heard the tiniest of whimpers. On closer inspection, he found Sherbet curled up in a ball. Gently picking the dog up, he tucked him inside his own jacket and hurried to a waiting Penny. They managed to get back inside, just as another snow storm approached.

Penny made sure that Sherbet was dried, wrapped him up in some blankets and served a broth. Instead of sleeping in his bed, he ended up fast asleep next to Penny.

Needless to say, she caught a chill and ended up ill in bed. But at least Sherbet was safe.

The dog flap was blocked and locked after that - for safety reasons. Much to Parker's dismay


	14. December 14th - Community Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the next door on the Advent Calendar

December 14th

Community Spirit

Penny couldn't sing, nor could she profess to being a good singer. Not since her debut fiasco when she stood up and sang a rude Christmas carol in front of everyone.

But it didn't stop her from memorizing every single word, verse, chorus. Most especially the Twelve days of Christmas.

Each year, when she helped out at the soup kitchen, she was always bombarded with requests to sing this particular song. And each time she politely refused. But they were relentless until she finally gave up.

Taking a deep breath, she started the first line …

On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

She needn't have worried, because after that, there followed a whole selection of voices, singing heartily along.

It was hard to believe that these people, who were so down on their luck, could find good cheer in a simple little song. But they did, and it raised a smile.


	15. December 15th - Classic Tale

December 15th

A Classic Tale for a Festive Season

A Christmas Carol never truly went out of fashion. In fact, Penny's father gifted her a rare (not exactly a first edition but a proper paper and leather bound) copy of this book. She adored it from the very beginning. It became quite a tradition around about the festive period.

She carried it everywhere, reading it in bed, by the fire. Any time she had the chance to put her feet up.

Sadly, the pages became very fragile and brittle, so her father put it away in the library vault, in a carefully monitored climate to prevent it from crumbling and ripping even further.

That didn't stop Penny however. She downloaded it to read at her own leisure. Yes, she watched the old movies, remakes, variations etc.

But they never truly came close to the original story.

With practice, she even managed to start it on the 15th and finish it just before the stroke of midnight, Christmas Eve, when the visitation of Jacob Marley appeared to Ebenezer Scrooge. Even with her busy schedule, now that's some feat indeed.


	16. December 16th - Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the 16th door on this Advent Calendar, to see what goodies are inside

December 16th

Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

Snow was a rarity actually, but when it did arise, there was always a flurry of activity. First of all, the staff would shovel the stuff away from any access areas, and salt and grit the floor to make sure that nobody would slip and fall.

And then Penny would charge full tilt into the extensive gardens to play, her hand knitted scarf always trailing along the ground, gathering great clods of the stuff.

Despite warnings about getting her clothes wet and catching a chill that would make her ill, she still flopped down in the snow and make angels. All this time laughing and giggling.

If Parker forgot to put FAB 1 away in the garage - which was pretty rare actually - she'd run her hands over the bonnet and windscreen, making silly faces and eyes. What she did with the leftover snow, was to pelt the poor man with crudely made snowballs.

But he didn't complain. Instead, he'd heft a few back, making sure that they weren't so tightly packed and wouldn't hurt her in any way.

When she grew tired, she'd head back indoors, where she'd curl up in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate and a few blankets.

Oh, those were the happiest memories.


	17. December 17th - Yuletide Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening another door in the TAG/Lady Penelope centric advent calendar

December 17th

Those Yuletide Days

The Creighton Ward manor had its traditions. One especially was the 'yule log'. Although after a few centuries, that popularity fell by the wayside and was replaced by a simple crackling log fire that was kept burning all through the Winter. Same principle really. Just more logs, taken from the trees behind the estate (and promptly replaced by the Woodlands Commission), rather than the single 'yule' log.

Over the years, the generations found different ways of utilizing this fireplace. Some dried clothes in front of it, others toasted bread. Penny curled up in front of it, reading her book and hoping to stay awake long enough to see Santa Claus.

And each and every time, Parker would find her fast asleep. She was small enough to be picked up and put to bed. But as time moved onwards, and she grew taller - only just. It was easier for him to wrap her up in blankets and leave her there.

As she grew older, the novelty of a real Santa Claus soon wore off. But it still didn't stop her from sitting there reading her book, and falling asleep by the fire. She'd been doing it for so long that it was indeed, a tradition - of sorts.

The first time Gordon stayed over, it took him by surprise. She looked so young and vulnerable, just curled up, fast asleep. So he took the blanket from Parker, dismissed the old man, pulled the covers over the two of them, and snuggled underneath.


	18. December 18th - A Pie and a Pint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door to another day in the Advent calendar

December 18th

A Pie and a Pint  
Despite the lavish lifestyle, sometimes, just sometimes, it's the little things that matter.

Things like a pie and a pint. Parker's favourite meal, after a good strong walk around the estate and the adjoining fells. All this rich food played havoc with his stomach so he avoided it like the plague - often sneaking some to the mini trashcan called Sherbet.

Oh yes, he liked to walk, throw those cobwebs off during the long harsh Winter months. More especially after the Christmas feast, when the plates had been cleared, the food consumed - or leftover for a bubble and squeak the next day. It was a good excuse that would take him away from guarding M'lady. And now that she had Sherbet - despite the fact that that spoiled little mutt despised him - the walks weren't quite so lonely.

Here, he had time to think and reflect. About his early years and the bad stuff he'd been up to. To his gracious good luck now. Employed by the prestigious Lord Hugh Creighton Ward.

He felt well and truly blessed.

But what made this even more special, was the fact that on his return, he'd enter the kitchen to find M'lady sitting there waiting. On the counter was a fresh pie, straight out of the oven, and a pint of bitter alongside. Both accompanied by a smile.

"Merry Christmas Parker."

He smiled, as always. She didn't have to do this for him, but this was her special way of saying thank you. For being there when she needed him the most. He never asked for much, and never demanded anything out of the ordinary as a Christmas present. But this gesture was more than enough.

Raising his glass, and clinking it against hers - yes, she even joined in, even though her portion was a lot smaller - and made a toast for the past, present and future.

"Merry Christmas, M'lady."  
"Your good health."  
"And yours too."


	19. December 19th - Official Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the next door on this TAG/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar

December 19th

An Official Agent to International Rescue  
It wasn't supposed to be a Christmas present, or a birthday present, since Penny's birthday fell on Christmas Eve. But Brains had finished all the specs, fined tuned the car to its absolute limits. Made sure it was bulletproof, waterproof, fully equipped … and still able to drive on the roads. So it was a bit pointless keeping it any longer at Tracy Island.

This, along with the compact communicator, were the last items Penny needed to be a fully fledged agent to International Rescue.

So it was quite a surprise, when Thunderbird 2 landed amongst the flowerbeds of Creighton Ward manor, and the module opened up to reveal FAB 1 in it's pink glory.

Just before Christmas.

They, Parker, Jeff, Penny and Brains (who was dragged reluctantly from his laboratory) spent the whole day, going through all the instructions. All the whistles and bells that would activate all the many gadgets (and more).

It was well after midnight when they'd finally figured out everything. So Penny invited them to stay, and in the morning, as a thank you. She organised a breakfast.

And talked some more.

This was the beginning of a beautiful alliance.

She knew it.

They knew it.

And now, it was official.


	20. December 20th - A Tale of Two Santas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the next door in the TAG Advent Calendar

December 20th

Not exactly a Christmassy start now, is it? But war never was a pretty sight.

A Tale of Two Santas  
The Global Conflict had been harrowing, affecting everyone, including the aristocracy. They chose to dig their heels in, trying to ignore the fact that their precious world was falling apart around their bejewelled ears. That was how the GDF was created afterwards. They had the right idea of bringing back national service, making sure that this time, everyone was prepared.

As the war progressed, the economy collapsed in every country involved, meaning that there would be severe cutbacks etc.

It was horrible.

Faithful staff had to go at the Creighton Ward manor, whilst Lord Hugh went off to battle, leaving his precious daughter behind with a governess and a handful of staff to keep her company.

He wasn't stationed long, he took quite a bit of shrapnel, which tore a gaping hole in his leg. It could have been worse, but for the quick action of an Aloysius Parker, who threw himself at the man, pinning him down on the muddy field. Avoiding a missile that, had he still been standing, would have literally blown off the top of his head. It whistled past them and buried itself into a bunker further along, killing the men inside.

War is never pretty. But the thing that kept Lord Hugh going, were the letters from his dearest Penelope. Her childish scrawl gave him a smile. And as Christmas was coming up soon, her letters took on a more serious note.

In one, she told her daddy that she'd sent a letter to Santa, asking him to forget all the presents that she wanted. All she wanted was her Daddy to come home.

He always replied back, I'll put in a good word, but Santa's a little busy. So he might not get the message.

As luck would have it, he and Parker received compassionate leave, due to Lord Hugh's injuries, and the fact that Parker was getting too old for active duty.

Exhausted, filthy and holding one another up, they arrived home … for Penny to charge towards them and give her daddy a hug.

It was Christmas Eve.

She looked at Parker …

… and said …

"Thank you Santa."

And gave him a hug too, despite the fact that Parker was only wearing his muddy clothing. Not a red suit trimmed with white anywhere to be seen.

Fast forward a couple of years.  
The Global Conflict had ended and everyone was slowly rebuilding their lives. The Creighton Wards never re-employed the staff that they had to let go for several reasons.

1\. The economy was rough  
2\. The staff were elderly and had decided to retire  
3\. They found that they could run the estate with a skeleton staff, if they closed off some of the wings

Christmas once again and Penny was out with her governess and her father, when she came across a Santa's grotto. A line of children, all in a line, waiting for the man in the red suit.

Who happened to be Parker.

He'd had it really rough, ever since his leave of duty. Resorting to petty theft to make ends meet. He was lucky that the store had employed him with his criminal record. Plus, he was using this as a cover to scan the place so he and a few guys could raid it later.

The little girl who climbed upon his lap, looked familiar as most kids do after a while. She studied his face completely.

"You brought my daddy home," she declared loudly.

It was enough for her father to turn and look. He hated these shopping trips, but he'd agreed because Penelope had insisted. And if he refused, she threw a fit. And here he was, looking right into the eyes of the man who'd saved his life…

… or was it the other way around?

He couldn't remember.

But he never forgot a face, even though it was covered with a long white fake beard. The cheekbones looked drawn in, and the suit hung on Parker like a sack tied in the middle.

It was there and then that Lord Hugh decided to return the favour. He employed Parker on the spot, giving the man a deserved title of bodyguard to his beloved daughter.

Fast forward to the present day.  
Parker groaned at the whole idea of doing this. But … the children from the local village persisted quite avidly.

You see, their local Santa Claus had fallen on some ice and broken his hip. So he couldn't take on the role of the man in red. Penny heard of this plight at the toy drive and volunteered Parker to replace the poor man.

Temporarily.

That was three years ago.

And he STILL dons the suit, albeit reluctantly.

But Penny does remind him that he did bring her daddy home, all those years ago.


	21. December 21st - Reindeer Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the next door in this TAG/Lady Penelope centric Advent Calendar

December 21st

Reindeer Mayhem

The local community got together one year, and decided that they would bring an authentic flavour to the festivities. They hired a herd of reindeer from Norway, to pull Santa's sleigh.

All was quite well, they were settled quite nicely in the open paddock of Creighton Ward manor. That was, until a blizzard blew in along with sub zero temperatures.

Fearing that the Animal Rights groups would throw a mega fit over the treatment of such noble creatures - they'd already complained profusely about the fact that it was cruel to have these animals strapped to a sleigh and forced to pull it around the streets - Penny agreed to house them in their stables.

And that's when things went terribly wrong.

Just as they were being herded in, one of the attendants slammed the door, causing a clump of snow to fall down. It spooked the lead reindeer, and from then onwards, the rest just followed suit as the alpha male charged the fence, breaking it down and headed straight towards the main entrance to the manor.

Antiques soon became casualties, as well as rugs and carpets. Snow, mud and worse still … reindeer poop, were trailed throughout the ground floor until the reindeer were finally brought to a halt.

Needless to say, the villagers never again brought up the idea of having live reindeer to their Christmas parade.

Ever.

Again.


	22. December 22nd - The Annual Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening yet another door to this Advent Calendar

December 22nd

The Annual Family Portrait

The nobility were reknowned for their traditions and their vanities throughout the centuries, and this was no exception for the Creighton Ward family.

Each and every year, Lord Hugh commissioned an artist to paint their portraits, to hang in the mansion or the gallery, whichever one they were patron of - and there were a few.

Last year, however, was a disaster.

He'd commissioned this progressive artisan, who bragged about being ahead of his time. He spend months on the commission. Constantly fobbing them off by saying that it wasn't ready just yet.

Until Parker was sent in to 'give 'im a few reminders'.

The portrait was hurriedly finished and kept under wraps until the unveiling. With the press and public all present, Lord Hugh tugged the satin cover back …

…. to reveal a rather tasteless and vulgarly stylized caricature of himself and his daughter. It was a Salvador Dali/Jackson Pollock style monstrosity. The artist complained and claimed that he had been pressurized into completing the work too early.

It ended up as firewood, such was the humiliation it had brought upon the Creighton Wards.

This year however, Penny had heard about an upcoming artist, whose work was classical but with a little hint of style. She whispered in her father's ear and suggested this person.

"He's not a professional by any mile. He only paints in his spare time. I've seen some of his works and he is really good. Obviously, he's a very busy man, and it might take several sittings and a few months. But I have faith in him. He did say that he needed a challenge."

And so it was, for this years' family portrait, Lord Hugh Creighton Ward, and his daughter, the Lady Penelope Creighton Ward. Would be sitting getting their portraits painted by none other than …

Virgil Grissom Tracy.


	23. December 23rd - First Taste of Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the next door on this Penny centric/TAG Advent Calendar

December 23rd

Champagne wasn't Penny's First Taste of Alcohol  
She was only 14 at the time, and she observed her father's drinking rituals. He'd take a key and turn it in the lock of the antique tantalus, remove the bottle of VERY expensive whiskey, pour a small glass full, then return the bottle.

The tantalus had been invented many centuries ago to prevent the staff of stately homes from stealing the drinks inside.

It didn't stop Penny. Oh no. This was her moment.

For months, she'd bugged Parker to teach her how to pick locks. She didn't elaborate, nor did he ask. 'twas none of h'is business.

And now, here was the golden moment.

It was a simple mechanism, well oiled and maintained, but a bugger to pick. Timing was essential, until finally the lock clicked open. Slowly and deliberately, she tugged the bottle out, retrieved a crystal tumbler and poured herself a little drink.

Sipping it, it didn't taste too bad. A little sweet, nothing to write home about. So she had more. And more.

By the time her father found her, she was sitting on the floor, in the middle of the library, giggling at the top of her voice. His bottle of expensive whiskey … had been reduced to half a bottle!

The next day was a killer. She threw up through the night and woke up to a mother of all hangovers. She vowed never to touch whiskey.

Ever.

Again.

And she didn't, preferring tea instead. At least that was safer.

Until someone introduced her to champagne.


	24. December 24th - Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening another door to this Advent Calendar

December 24th Christmas Eve

Presents, Presents and even MORE Presents

It was Lady Penelope's birthday. She knew it, her family knew it, even the dog and the trees knew it. But it didn't stop her father from reminding her that, yes, it's her birthday, no, she can't have double the amount of presents.

He always reminded her of this.

However, he DID cut her a little slack by agreeing that she could open SOME of her presents, but not all of them.

Sadly, that posed a bit of a problem.

You see, each and every gift, was a boring, formal item. Something that you could put into the cupboard and forget about. Or send to a charity shop … take to a car boot fair … or simply recycle for other people. Soaps, bath cubes that had probably been recycled so many times that they'd fossilized. That sort of thing.

So, the minute she was made an honorary member of International Rescue, she made it her goal to send out really silly gifts to everyone there.

All except Grandma Tracy. She had the utmost of respect for the woman. So it was always a box of the finest luxury biscuits she could find. After all, the woman deserved to take a break from cooking now and then. She could put her feet up and have a biscuit with a cup of coffee.

But for the rest, she made sure it was something they'd enjoy.

Gordon, she knew as the prankster of the group. So she sent him a box full of fart cushions. Knowing full well that they'd be put to good use.

John, it was a mixture of small pranks. A 'survival kit' so to speak. Because he knew he'd be the consistent victim of Gordon's pranks whenever he was off duty.

Virgil and Scott, she gave them Nerf guns. See John as an explanation as to why. Plus, it was nice to see them letting off some steam.

Alan. It was the silly chauffeur's hat that Parker refused to wear. The kid could pretend to drive around as a chauffeur. Because you're only young once, and those driving lessons were memorable.

Kayo. The last time she was in London, she took an interest in a pair of hairy feet slippers, but felt a bit ashamed at wanting them. That was excuse enough for Penny.

Brains, however, his was the most inventive. She bought him a pogo stick. Yes, he was all for health and safety and all that nonsense. But she could just imagine him bouncing up and down, a look of glee on his face.

Naturally, she bought them other, more serious things. But these were here because they all needed to take a break from their highly stressful jobs and chill out occasionally.

And as for Parker?

The look on his face when a miniature, child-sized FAB 1 pulled up outside. That was was definitely one for the cameras.


	25. 25th December - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the last door on this Advent calendar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed these little chapters and an insight into the life of our favourite Lady ... Penelope.

December 25th

Christmas Day  
One minute after midnight.

Penny closed the book, after reading the final page of her favourite story A Christmas Carol. Beside her, was a small gift, tied with a pink ribbon. The label on it said 'Don't open until Christmas Day.'

She grinned to herself.

Well, technically, it WAS Christmas Day. It was just after midnight and that constituted another day in the calendar year. Her hand hovered over it, uncertain.

Should she untie the bow and peek inside? Or should she go to bed and sleep on it?

If there was one certainty, there was no way she'd be able to sleep. Not with this little treasure, sitting there teasing her relentlessly.

Standing up, she paced the floor, occasionally casting glances at this tiny little present. It had arrived just this morning. Brought in by Parker, who remained tight-lipped about the whole thing.

When she asked her father, he denied ever sending her anything and admitted shamefully that he'd actually forgotten about Christmas, such was his own busy life.

She could take it to the GDF and have it examined, fingerprinted, DNA tested, to find out who sent it. But then they'd probably say it was an explosive device and destroy it.

Her fingers twitched as she muttered to herself.

She was so fixated with this tiny little gift that she didn't hear the door open.

"I thought I told you not to open it until Christmas Day."

She whirled around to see Gordon standing there in his scuba suit, a wicked grin on his face.

"Gordon? I thought you were on a rescue."  
"We were, but it was a quick and easy one today."  
"Any … casualties?"  
"Nope, just one person and she got out safely."

Behind him, she spotted Virgil. He looked tired out.

"You should get home and get some sleep….. the pair of you."

Gordon pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the tip of her nose. Virgil pretended to make gagging noises behind him. Both Penny and Gordon rolled their eyes and giggled.

Gordon reached down and picked up the tiny gift.

"Well, since it's technically after midnight …."  
"You read my thoughts Gordon."

He chuckled, before taking her hand, palm upwards and placing the gift in the centre.

"I think you should open it."

With trembling hands, she tugged at the bow. The wrapping fell apart.

"I got Grandma to wrap it, she's much better at that sort of thing."

Penny looked up at him.

"Does she know what's inside?"  
"Yup, and she approves too."

His chest puffed out slightly.

"Oh, please."

Virgil folded his arms, his biceps bulging underneath his uniform. He stifled a yawn. Gordon threw him a look, but turned back to Penny, a look of expectation in his face.

It was a silver heart-shaped box. It actually looked like a ring box, if Penny was being honest.

Now why on earth would he be …..

… wait ….

She carefully opened the lid….

"Oh Gordon!"


End file.
